


Winner.

by cipher_trash2



Category: South Park
Genre: Angst and Drama, F/F, Gay Craig Tucker, POV Tweek Tweak, Sad Tweek Tweak, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:27:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipher_trash2/pseuds/cipher_trash2
Summary: Tweek sonrió con suavidad y tristeza, por primera vez, se veía verdaderamente tranquilo. No temblaba, no estaba en pánico, parecía satisfecho. Un suspiro y comenzó.Lo había amado como nadie, por eso, también odiaba su popularidad y a quien lo rodeaba, pero cuando su cuerpo yació inerte a su lado, por fin se sintió en paz. Craig le había amado con fervor y devoción hasta su último aliento; eso era suficiente para que él estuviese feliz, incluso ahí, en esa sala de interrogatorios, incluso allá afuera, en donde sabía, lloraban la muerte de su amor: una muerte de la que él era culpable.Por única vez en su vida, pudo ganarle a Clyde.[Creek; fanfic]
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Craig Tucker, Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. 0.

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencias:   
> *Contenido BL (chico x chico)  
> *Craig x Tweek.  
> *Historia original (y corta también)  
> *Sick Tweek.   
> *Mención de violación
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Todos los derechos reservados a Trey Parker y Matt Stone, los creadores de la serie, yo solo he usado a sus personajes para crear este fanfic.

0.

Prólogo.

La sala esta fría, muy fría. Tweek no sabe si es por el aire acondicionado que no deja de entrar a su espalda aún por encima de la abrigadora bufanda y abrigo azul que lleva puesto, por la hora que es, o por lo solitaria que se queda la habitación, una vez más, cuando otro de aquellos hombres, se levanta con seriedad y abandona el lugar.

La vista de Tweak volvió a apreciar la blanca pared ya un poco negra de suciedad, por los años de antigüedad. Les hacía falta pintar. Oh, en la cafetería también hacía falta un poco de pintura, ¿debería decírselo a sus padres? Quizá se molestarían por criticar su lugar de trabajo.

Comenzó a divagar. Siguió sin romper el silencio que, desde que llegó a ese lugar, permaneció. Tres hombres han ido a verle ya, ¿dejarían de molestarlo? Sus preguntas comenzaban a incomodarlo y ya había reclamado su derecho de guardar silencio.

Parpadeo lento, intentando que el sueño no lo venciera, habían pasado varias horas desde que estaba ahí y ese día no había dormido muy bien. Tampoco ninguno de sus conocidos se veía animado de ir a hablar con él sin hacerle la misma pregunta o mirarle con ¿miedo?, sus padres parecían asustados cuando le visitaron, pero incluso así no habían dejado de darle órdenes, de hacerlo menos.

— ¡Agh! – Tuvo un espasmo al recordarlo, aquel que intento controlar al acompasar su respiración, como Craig le había enseñado, funcionó perfectamente. Debía dejar de pensar en su “familia”, solo hacían pedazos la calma que llevaba teniendo.

Del otro lado, detrás del cristal templado que les permitía ver y escuchar al criminal sin que este lo hiciera en su dirección, Stan miraba impaciente al joven, acompañado de otras tres personas pendientes del caso.

— ¿Por qué no dice nada? – Kenneth, el policía que había arrestado a Tweek, lanzó aquella pregunta al aire, una que ninguno supo responder.

—No ha dicho nada desde que llegó, no parece querer hablar, pff, como si eso fuese a salvarlo, este mocoso está más que enterrado, tenemos pruebas y testigos. – Stan suspiro ante el comentario de Eric, sin dejar de observar al despeinado rubio.

18 años tenía, con padres que le seguían todas las huellas desde niño justificándose con su ansiedad y paranoia. Había dejado “voluntariamente” la escuela para dedicarse a la cafetería familiar a tiempo completo, según palabras de sus progenitores, pues “no era muy bueno”. Tenía un hermano adoptivo, al cual inmediatamente sacaron a relucir como un chico prodigio y dedicado, quien estudiaba en una de las mejores universidades del país y estaba comprometido con la víctima. 

La victima. Craig Tucker, 20 años, universitario. Un muchacho algo serio, pero inteligente, dedicado, centrado; no pudo encontrar nada sucio en su expediente a excepción de una pelea callejera a los 15 y nadie sabía decir algo malo de él, aún antes de muerto; a muchos les peso su partida tan atroz. Los padres de Tweek habían dicho que Tucker había sido un muy buen amigo del rubio desde niños, ¿entonces no había razón para matarlo, verdad?

No había motivos, razones, nada que pudiese justificar lo que Tweek Tweak hizo… O eso era lo que pensaba todo el mundo, conmocionado ante la noticia, ante lo inesperado del asesinato. Pero para Stan, después de interrogar a los padres y saber un poco del chico y el ambiente en el que vivía, todo comenzó a cobrar un poco de sentido.

—Quizá está asustado. Fue su primer asesinato, debe estar nervioso. – Stan permaneció en silencio, dejo que sus colegas siguiesen discutiendo entre ellos, mientras pensaba y armaba una especie de historia en su cabeza.

— ¿Nervioso? No, por supuesto que no. – Kyle tomó una hoja de papel de un sobre y se las mostró. —Su historial médico dice que sufre de crisis de pánico. Si estuviese nervioso ya habría intentado atacarnos o a él mismo, tal vez no dejaría de gritar o llorar. En cambio, luce tan tranquilo… Como si… - Fue interrumpido por Cartman.

—Cómo si no se arrepintiera, vamos es obvio. Su hermano nos dijo todo el monologo que le lanzó cuando los encontró. Es un psicópata.

— ¿Entonces por qué no solo lo llevamos a la maldita prisión o a un psiquiátrico y ya?

—Porque no vamos a decirles a los destrozados padres que solo mataron a su amado hijo porque sí, esto puede terminar repercutiendo en nosotros, ¿no es así, Stan? – Stan no les escuchó. Casi lo tenía.

— ¿Stan? – Se opacaron sus pensamientos con la voz de su compañero; la idea se terminó de formar en él.

—Creo que Cartman tiene razón. No se arrepiente, pero también creo que su intención no era matarlo. – Silencio, uno sepulcral que hizo pesado el ambiente por casi un minuto entero.

— ¿Ah, no? Odiaba a su hermano, ¿por qué no destruirle la vida lastimando y asesinando a su prometido? – Stan volteó, mirándoles con determinación, sosteniendo el reporte de la necropsia en sus manos.

—Porque amaba a la víctima… no, de hecho, lo adoraba. De una forma enferma, pero así era.

— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? El chico fue asesinado con verdadero dolo, tú mismo lo viste, tenía una herida brutal en la espalda, marcas en las manos y semen en las piernas. – Stan le da la razón a Kyle con un asentimiento.

—Sí, sin embargo, ¿sabes que vimos también? Un cuerpo recostado en una cama, rodeado de almohadas para no perder la postura, envuelto en sus frazadas como niño pequeño. Fue Tweak quien lo puso ahí, quien quiso que luciera como alguien gozando de un cálido sueño y no muerto. — Marsh abre la carpeta, leyendo en búsqueda de algo que sostuviera su teoría. —Además, en los resultados dice que solo hubo rastro de semen en sus piernas, abdomen y entrepierna, que se mezcló con el de la propia víctima. No hubo penetración, porque, si mi teoría es correcta, aún si entró a la casa con la intención de cometer un abuso, se detendría al pensar que lo lastimaría. Su intención no era lastimarlo. Tal vez, la victima intento huir de él y en un ataque de rabia y pánico, lo mato. – El detective deja el archivo en la mesa, acercándose al cristal templado, invitando a sus amigos que lo sigan. —Por último, incluso el prometido de la víctima desconoce la razón por la que vino a South Park; Tucker solo dejo un mensaje de voz diciendo que estaría aquí, lo que hizo que el muchacho quisiera alcanzarlo y en el reconocimiento del cuerpo los padres dijeron que ni siquiera estaban enterados que estaba aquí, ¿por qué Tweak, si?

— ¿Estás diciendo que Tucker vino a verlo a él? – Preguntó el policía McCormick. También comenzaba a hacerles sentido la historia.

—Entonces pudo ser un crimen pasional.

—Oh, carajo. – Cerró Erick.

—Es solo una sospecha, aún hay muchos cabos sueltos; cosas que no coinciden o que tal vez aún no conocemos. Si no hablo con ustedes, tendrá que hacerlo conmigo. Obtendré la verdadera versión de los hechos. No me moveré de aquí hasta lograrlo.

Tweek Tweak fue hallado culpable en el asesinato de Craig Tucker y esa noche, iban a conocer la razón.

Tomó aire y por primera vez, se adentró en la diminuta y oscura sala.

Cuando el sonido de la puerta entró a los oídos de Tweek, sus ojos se dirigieron a aquella dirección. Stan no perdió el tiempo, sentándose frente al chico que, extrañamente, le miró con los ojos bien abiertos, parecía sorprendido ante su presencia, aún si con los demás lucía taciturno y ni siquiera les había dirigido la mirada.

—Hola. – Saludó con cortesía, sentándose frente al rubio, quien no despegaba su mirada atenta de su rostro, como si le analizará. A Stan esto no lo hizo titubear ni un poco. — ¿Tweek, cierto? Vine aquí ha… - Apenas retomó la palabra, una sonrisa se formó en los labios del rubio.

—Le diré todo. – Por primera vez en horas, habló, diciendo que confesaría, dejando atónitos a todos, dentro y fuera de la sala. Stan hizo lo posible para que su shock no se notará.

— ¿De verdad? Pues muchas gracias. – Dijo, lo más serio posible, aún sin digerir del todo lo rápido que fue, sin tener que decir una palabra. La sonrisa del chico no desapareció, al contrario, se volvió más dulce, más enternecida.

—Todo paso… hace tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí?

Del otro lado, los tres interrogantes anteriores, miraron con sorpresa lo que ocurría al interior, ¿Qué mierda fue lo que ocurrió? Estupefactos y expectantes, después de asegurarse de que todo estaba siendo grabado, no despegaron la vista del cristal. Esta conversación, sería digna de recordar.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Vine aquí a mostrarles este proyecto bien denso en el que ando trabajando(?)  
> Honestamente, no me sentía muy animada a publicar este tipo de contenido por dos cosas.  
> 1- Jamás, de verdad, jamás había escrito sobre esta temática. Pero vi que a muchos les interesaba leer sobre un tweek medio loquito y yo dije ¡yo puedo hacerlo! Y pues aquí estamos lol  
> 2- Yo al Creek lo veo como algo bien bonito, cute, precioso, hermoso, puro (si, así es(?) Entonces, escribir algo con esta temática me da un poco de miedo, ya sabeeen, no poder manejarlo, que salga mal, Peeero, ps ya aquí andamos y espero que este sea la abertura para el proyecto que tengo planeado para más adelante ojojojo esperó les guste  
> 4- Si, los 4 chicos son quienes se encargan de esta investigación. Stan y Kyle son detectives, mientras que Kenny es policía y Eric un fiscal, pero trabajan juntos.   
> 6- Me he visto de la temporada 15 en adelante para poder capturar bien la esencia de los personajes y no entrar mucho en el Ooc, espero poder llevarlo bien a cabo y poder traerles un Creek decente uvu
> 
> En fin, espero les guste y le den una oportunidad, planeo que sea una historia corta uvu


	2. 1.

I.

Primero.

El aire acondicionado fue apagado hace algunos minutos. Stan sostiene un termo con café en sus manos, mientras que el chico rubio lo toma desde una deslavada taza pequeña, parece ansioso por beber el amargo líquido, sin embargo, por alguna razón se retiene.

— ¿Todo bien? – Indago, pues después de decir que confesaría todo, había regresado al silencio de antes.

—Si. – Contesto en voz baja, quitando la vista de la taza en sus manos para regresarla a los ojos del detective. —Me acordaba…

— ¿De qué te acordabas? – Siguió insistiendo. Lucía tranquilo pero la realidad es que se encontraba desesperado, hambriento de información, de la historia que el niño podía darle.

—Cuando… cuando yo tenía siete años, Clyde llegó a casa. – Parecía que por un instante su voz se quebró. Stan guardó silencio, sintiendo que, de interrumpir, Tweak nunca volvería a hablar. —Sus padres murieron en un accidente, o eso creo… Mis padres eran responsables de él ahora. Estaba emocionado, ¡de verdad me sentí feliz! En la escuela todos creían que era raro. Pensé que… tal vez podría tener un amigo por primera vez.

Marsh observa los movimientos del chico, quien empieza a presionar la caliente taza de café en sus manos, está temblando un poco. En caso de empeorar, tendría que interrumpirlo, sin embargo, el rubio continúa su relato.

—Pero nada salió como quería, las cosas no suelen salir como quiero ¿entiende? – Se rio un poco. —Clyde llegó a ser lo que yo nunca pude. Clyde le dio a mamá y a papá el hijo que ellos querían ¡agh! – Un espasmo en el interrogado, puso en alerta a Stan.

—Puedes saltarte esta parte, no es necesaria. – Tweek negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

—Dijiste que querías saber la verdad. – Respiro lo mejor que pudo y dejando el café en la mesa, siguió. —Me pedían que lo considerará mi hermano, ya era parte de la familia… Pero Clyde no creía que fuera su hermano, Clyde me ignoraba tanto como el resto. Se integró rápido a la escuela, formó un grupo de amigos, todos lo querían, pero… él era mayor que yo, así que fue la excusa perfecta para hacerme a un lado, para ignorarme… Entonces, dejaron de llamarme rarito para empezar a ser llamado “el hermano de Clyde”, en casa, en la escuela… ¡en cualquier lugar en el que estuviera! ¡LO ÚNICO QUE IMPORTABA ERA CLYDE! ¡agh! – Termino su relato, gritando, hiperventilándose. —Fueron dos años difíciles, pero… - La sonrisa regresó a su rostro, la misma que había mostrado antes, suave, melancólica. —Lo conocí.

* * *

La primera vez que lo vio, tenía 9 años.

Tweek caminaba con torpeza y prisa hacía su casa. Su mochila pesaba más de lo habitual. Clyde había enfermado por lo que sus padres le habían pedido (más bien exigido) que llevará las tareas de su hermano a los profesores. Había sido un día pesado, caminó de su salón de tercer grado al de quinto una y otra vez, sus pies punzaban, pero aun así no quería llegar a casa; le daba miedo su habitación ahora, no había dejado de pensar en aquellas criaturas pequeñas que vio ayer correr en su habitación, estaba aterrorizado y su hermano no había ayudado a calmar aquella inquietud.

_“¿No serán gnomos? Dicen que les gusta espiar a los niños de tercer grado… ¡Oh, Tweek, tú eres de tercer grado!”_

Se sentía aterrorizado, no sabía si podía confiarle esta terrible locura a alguien, ¿qué tal si se lo decía a sus papás y comenzaban a espiarlos también? No, era un secreto que debía proteger junto con Clyde.

Tan ensimismado estaba en aquel problema, que, cuando la mochila en sus hombros se rompió, ni siquiera pudo sostenerse y terminó cayendo de sentón al suelo. No le preocupo el golpe, tampoco quien lo vio, solo miro la mochila que no pudo aguantar más peso, uh… sus padres seguro que lo regañaban a él.

—Oh no, oh no, oh no. – Tomó la pesada mochila entre sus manos, abriéndola de inmediato. —Esto está mal, ¡me van a matar! ¿¡Los cuadernos de Clyde están bien!? – Porque si la mochila ya sería motivo de regaño, que algo de su hermano se dañará sin duda ameritaría un castigo. Entre toda la desesperación, su cerebro pareció bloquearse, pues solo se quedó ahí sentado, sin saber que hacer o como presentarse en su hogar.

—Mmm, eso no luce muy bien. – Apenas escuchó una voz, brincó en su propio lugar, abrazando la mochila y soltando un pequeño grito. —Wow, tranquilo, no vengo a robarte. – Un rostro serio perteneciente a un niño que estaba de pie frente a Tweek le miró fijamente y, lo primero que se llevó su atención fue lo claros y azules que eran sus ojos. Nunca había visto unos iguales.

—Yo, ah… ¡no la rompí yo, es que…! – El desconocido aprovecho para bajar a su altura durante todo el escándalo que estaba haciendo, poniendo las manos en su mochila, al ver esto, Tweek inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva, aferrándose con más fuerza a ella. El extraño suspiro.

—Lo sé. Te vi al salir de la escuela y como tomamos rumbos similares, venía un poco detrás de ti cuando se rompió en tu espalda, ¿qué tanto traes aquí? – Al escucharlo hablar tan tranquilo frente a él y ver que no se asustó al presenciar uno de sus ataques de pánico, Tweek comenzó a relajarse, soltando la mochila poco a poco para que el de gorro azul pudiese tomarla.

—Yo… traigo las cosas de mi hermano, no pudo ir hoy a la escuela. – Si el chico decía estudiar en el mismo lugar, probablemente conocería a Clyde y le preguntaría por él, ah, de solo pensarlo se sintió algo desilusionado.

—Parece que eres un buen hermano. – Sin embargo, eso fue lo único que dijo. Tomó la mochila en sus manos y se levantó, ofreciéndole una mano para que pudiera hacer lo mismo. —Soy Craig. – Acepto su mano con un pequeño dejo de sorpresa y timidez.

Craig era un poco más alto que él.

—Tweek. – Respondió en el nivel de voz más bajo que su aguda voz le permitió.

—Tweek, ¿quieres que te acompañe a casa? Puedo cargarla por ti, pareces cansado. – Sonrió un poco, mostrándose como el buen chico mayor que debía ser. Y sin saber nada de él, apenas conociéndolo, Tweek aceptó.

Fue un trayecto corto, no le faltaba mucho para llegar a casa, pero de inmediato se volvió el mejor de todos. No fue hecho a un lado por Clyde y sus amigos, por primera vez, las preguntas y la conversación iban dirigidas a él. Se sintió especial, requerido.

Una cuadra antes de llegar hasta su casa, detuvo a Craig repentinamente.

—Aquí está bien, mi casa es la de allá, ¿puedes darme la mochila? – Señalo su casa, ansioso, sin soltar al chico de su abrigo.

— ¿por qué? Si ya vamos a llegar.

— ¡No quiero que mis padres crean que pedí ayuda! ¡Se molestarán si piensan que robe parte de tu tiempo! – Y aunque no era del todo una mentira, la verdadera razón era Clyde. Según Craig, él también era un chico de quinto grado, pero no pertenecía al mismo salón que su hermano, por lo que no se conocían. Era la primera vez que se encontraba con alguien que no fuera amigo suyo y además, le agradaba. No quería que Clyde lo viera, no quería que se quedará con Craig también.

— ¿Eso está bien? Puedo decirles a tus padres que no importa. – Tweek negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¡Está bien así! – Pocos segundos después y aún algo indeciso, Craig asintió, dándole la mochila en las manos. —Gracias, Craig. – El otro volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa somnolienta que no conseguía disfrazar su seria mirada.

—De nada… ¡Ah, Tweek…! – Pero Tweek ya no le escuchó, se fue corriendo en dirección a su casa, con una sonrisa que, ni el regaño de sus padres por la mochila rota, ni el reclamo de Clyde por uno de sus libros dañados, ni siquiera pensar en algún gnomo acechándolo, pudo borrar. Todo ese día que estuvo ayudando en la cafetería, una sonrisa tímida y contenta estuvo plantada en su rostro.

Tal vez, si Clyde no hubiese enfermado, iría de nuevo con un grupo de gente que apenas y le hablaba, tal vez no habría conocido a Craig o de haber ocurrido, este le habría hablado a su hermano primero, por ser popular y de la misma edad. Pero eso no pasó.

Hubo alguien de la escuela que se acercó para ayudarlo y no para preguntar por su hermano. Él fue el primero en conocerlo, el primero en hablar con él y no Clyde. Craig era alguien muy agradable; por primera vez y aunque se sintió algo culpable por ello, deseo realmente que Clyde jamás lo conociera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues, me prometí actualizaciones diarias así que aquí estamos. Lamento que los capítulo sean así de cortitos, pero la vdd creo que todo tiene mejor contexto así ;;  
> espero no haberle metido mucho Ooc a Craig y Tweek y que si suene que quienes están hablando son ellos :((((


	3. 3.

2.

Amigo

— ¡Tweek, oye, Tweek! – Se paró en seco al escuchar aquella voz, volteando a mirarle nervioso. Está bien, ayer había estado muy contento porque alguien se tomó la molestia de hablarle y ayudarlo, pero ahora, que le hablaba en el patio de la escuela con tanta libertad, sin duda estaba poniéndole nervioso.

—Hola, Craig. – Saludo con la vergüenza y el miedo al tope. Los otros niños miraban a Craig con sorpresa y curiosidad, preguntándose tal vez, porque estaba acercándose al niño raro. Tweek solo deseaba hacerse pequeño y desaparecer, no quería tolerar esas miradas.

Era demasiada presión.

— Creí que me estabas ignorando. – “Lo hacía”, fue lo que quisiste decir, pero tampoco querías apartarlo, a pesar de todo, en verdad querías estar cerca de Craig, pero no sabías como.

Toda su vida había sido rechazado, un poco molestado y humillado; cuando llegó Clyde las cosas solo fueron a peor: ahora tenían con quien comparar cada uno de sus pasos y como buen hermano mayor, no desaprovechaba la oportunidad de ser algo bravucón, jamás lo había lastimado, pero al hablarle fuerte y tratarlo mal, le daba apertura a la gente que le rodeaba para ser cruel con él, en grado físico y mental, es por eso que no sabía cómo estar cerca de un chico mayor sin sentir miedo o pensar que, tal vez Craig se estaba acercando por una razón.

— ¡No! ¡No te oí! – Odiaba temblar tanto, odiaba hablar tan fuerte; no quería incomodarlo.

—Oh, está bien. Ayer te fuiste corriendo, iba a preguntarte si no querías que te acompañará a casa hoy también, eres demasiado pequeño para ir solo. Puedo esperarte en la salida y… – Y sin embargo, ahí estaba de nuevo, siendo demasiado amable, preocupándose por Tweek aún si apenas lo conocía.

— ¡Si! ¡Está bien, si! – Le interrumpió y salió corriendo una vez más, con una mezcla de pánico y alegría contagiando todo su cuerpo.

Desde entonces, Craig comenzó a acompañarlo a casa, cada tarde, después de la escuela, incluso después de que su hermano se recuperó y regresó a sus actividades. A Tweek le sorprendió un poco que, por tanto tiempo, Clyde ni siquiera se hubiese percatado de ello, pero después pensó en lo obvio, a su hermano no le importaba en donde podría estar. Cuatro meses después, en la cena, supo que el castaño ni siquiera era consciente de que ya no regresaban juntos y basto una pequeña disculpa por distraído para que sus padres no se molestarán con él, por literalmente abandonarlo.

Pero eso no le afectaba, por el contrario, todo era mejor. Desde que era Craig su acompañante y no el grupo de Clyde, nadie le molestaba, nadie le ponía el pie a mitad de camino y mucho menos había alguien burlándose y comparándole con un perro por sus temblores y ataques de pánico. Todo con Craig era mejor y por eso, un año después de conocerlo, sabiendo que el otro iba pronto a ascender a secundaria, su miedo de quedarse solo comenzó a aparecer nuevamente. Mucho más al saber que, quien también iba a salir pronto, era su hermano.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí? El año que viene entrarás a séptimo grado, tendrás más amigos y ¡agh! – De solo pensarlo, se puso nervioso. —Ya no me acompañarás a casa. – Eso le dijo.

Recuerda haberlo escuchado reír, voltear y encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa.

—No dejaré de hablarte, regresar contigo es genial. Seguiré viéndote en los recreos hasta que tú seas de séptimo grado y podamos compartir clases juntos. – El rostro de preocupación de Tweek no se desvaneció, realmente no lo entendía.

— ¿¡Po- Por qué!?

—Porque somos amigos, Tweek. – Nadie jamás había usado aquella palabra para referirse a él; se sintió extraño, como cuando descubres que tan importante era algo que no creías necesitar.

—Somos amigos. – Repitió, con su mejor intento de sonrisa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capítulo muy cortito porque pues relleno(?), es una simple explicación de algunas cosas clave, por ejemplo:
> 
> *El revelar que Tweek es un niñito que sufre de bullying de parte de los amigos de Clyde, quien, aparte, son más grandes que él, ah-
> 
> *Craig es dos años más grande que Tweek, mientras que el va a pasar a secundaria (7mo grado), Tweek apenas va a ser de quinto grado.
> 
> *Los últimos diálogos de los niños en los que Craig le confirma a Tweek que son amigos, son muy importantes, no lo olviden, ni lo pasen como una simple conversación tierna, jujuy.
> 
> Aclaraciones:
> 
> Craig le dice a Tweek que va a esperar a que el sea de 7mo grado porque, según me informe, los alumnos de secundaria y preparatoria pueden tomar algunas clases extracurriculares juntos. 
> 
> No tengo mucho que decir de este capítulo, es chiquito y como dije solo es una introducción a los hechos que verdaderamente nos importan. Esperó poder lograr que las cosas se pongan lo suficientemente turbias (al menos como lo tengo planeado lol)


End file.
